Purosangue e Mezzosangue
by Karolyna Silver
Summary: *+*CAPITOLO 4 UP*+* Draco Malfoy si sta innamorando di certa ragazza di Grifondoro, e questa, sta cedendo alle sue mosse di seduzione... **¡!REVIEWS!¡**
1. La Vitamor

Bene ragazze (e ragazzi se ci sono), ecco la mia prima fic in italiano, spero vi piaccia ^-^.

[*La Vitamor*]

Sentendosi così stanca, Hermione si sdraiò nel suo letto. In quei giorni s'era sentita così... strana. Si era sentita osservata, ma osservata da una persona insolita... Draco Malfoy.  

Erano giorni da quando aveva avuto quella strana sensazione. Mentre era uscita dalla classe d'Aritmanzia…aveva visto a Draco con un paio d'amici gironzolare per di lì. Harry e Ron l'avevano aspettato proprio nelle scale di quel corridoio, mentre Draco era stato proprio davanti alla porta. E quando lei era uscita da quest'ultima… aveva trovato lo sguardo del ragazzo proprio nei suoi occhi, e non di nessun altro. Allora si era sentita intimidita, ma non era arrossita. Però, i giorni che seguirono, furono ancora peggio…

Quella sera, per esempio, mentre era a cena, le era caduto il cucchiaio, e quando si era chinata per riprenderlo, aveva guardato al tavolo di Serpeverde. Poi, in un istante, aveva trovato a Draco che la fissava senza toglierli un occhio. Lei era arrossita bruscamente, e Harry, vedendola rossa in faccia, le aveva chiesto cosa le fosse successo. Lei, però, senza saper cosa dire, non aveva risposto. 

E adesso si trovava là, nella sua camera, con le compagne Calì Patil e Lavanda Brown che dormivano profondamente. Hermione era tesa, non riusciva a dormire, e il freddo di quella notte d'inverno aumentava sempre di più. I suoi pensieri non facevano vedere Harry, il quale era diventato il suo grande amore proprio lo scorso anno (il quinto), ma facevano vedere un'altra persona, e quella era proprio Draco.

- Ma perché mi viene in mente quel cretino? – si chiese Hermione a bassa voce, mentre fissava il tetto della sua camera – È proprio strano, anche, che in queste ultime settimane mi fissi senza ragione… – Hermione volse il suo sguardo verso il tavolino che aveva affianco – Non sarà per caso…che è innamorato di me…? – poi chiuse gli occhi, come per cercare nella sua mente quel Serpeverde che da anni l'aveva insultata e odiata – Ma no, è impossibile… io sono la mezzosangue, e lui mai s'innamorerebbe di una come me… – aprì gl'occhi, e sentì la sua fronte imperlata in sudore. Sentì il suo cuore battergli forte, come se qualche pensiero insulso le venisse in mente – Oh, Hermione... – si mise due dita sulla bocca, mentre sussurrava – non sarà per caso che tu sei innamorata di lui…?

*

I giorni che seguirono, Hermione si sentì attrarre dalla bellissima figura di Draco. Le volte che questi la fissava, lei non abbassava lo sguardo, ma arrossiva lievemente e lo fissava, tale quale. Il ragazzo, però, vedendo che Hermione era adesso quella che fissava, si sentiva intimidito, e varie volte anche lui arrossiva. Quest'atteggiamento poteva anche sembrare un po' infantile, ma siccome era una strana sensazione, i ragazzi non sapevano cosa dire né come agire.

Draco aveva iniziato a fissarla proprio due mesi dopo l'inizio di quell'anno, il sesto. La sua pettinatura era cambiata, ormai non aveva i capelli all'indietro, ma proprio normali, che cadevano su tutte le parti, quasi come un Babbano. 

Tutto era iniziato un giorno nel quale lui era stato in uno dei giardini di Hogwarts, camminando e guardandosi attorno. Tanti pensieri lo avevano tormentato... in tutta l'estate, la sua mansione non era che stata esaminata dal Ministero della Magia per colpa di suo padre, che aveva comprato Materiale Scuro e ovviamente illegale. Dannato padre… Draco aveva iniziato ad avere certo rancore verso il suo genitore, aveva pensato che lui era la fonte di quella sua fama di famiglia Mangiamorte, e che lui gli aveva influito tutte le strane idee sul potere scuro di Voldemort.  

E mentre aveva pensato a tutte queste cose, aveva trovato, seduta su una panchina, ad una sedicenne dagli occhi marrone, capelli crespi lunghi fino alla vita, di colore castano chiaro... certamente, Hermione Granger.

Per la prima volta l'aveva vista tutta indaffarata su un quaderno, coi capelli che le ricadevano nelle spalle, sembrando quasi una Dea. Lui era rimasto lì in piedi, a pochi metri dalla ragazza, fissandola. Non l'aveva vista mai così…carina. Le era sembrata piuttosto bella, e questo era la cosa che le preoccupava. Allora Hermione aveva alzato lo sguardo dal quaderno, e quello che i suoi occhi avevano trovato per primo era stata la figura di un ragazzo dai capelli biondi (che cadevano da tutte le parti), alto, magro e pallido…Draco Malfoy.

La ragazza si era sorpresa proprio al trovare lì il Serpeverde che la fissava. Non aveva tolto lo sguardo dai suoi occhi grigi, ma in ogni modo si era sentita intimidita. Cosa vuole quello lì da me? si era chiesta, mentre lo guardava con incognita  Forse vuole infastidirmi ancora una volta? Vuole infastidire me…la _mezzosangue_?.

Dopo averlo fissato per un po' in silenzio assoluto, aveva chiuso il suo quaderno (possibilmente un diario) con violenza, e se n'era andata via con un'aria arrabbiata e stanca. Draco l'aveva continuata a fissare anche dopo che lei si era alzata e s'era allontanata, sparendo tra le porte di Hogwarts. Aveva iniziato a sentire qualcosa di nuovo in sé, un sentimento strano che aveva toccato il suo cuore di pietra… 

E così, nei giorni che lo susseguirono, Draco continuò a fissarla, e quando si rese conto che anche Hermione lo fissava, cercò di non guardala più. In quel momento, ad esempio, Draco era nella Sala Comune di Serpeverde, pensando un po' a quella Grifondoro che aveva iniziato a fissare giorni fa…  

- Non capisco perché così all'improvviso, cominciassi a guardarla sempre... – si disse, fissando il fuoco che danzava nel camino – Perché? Perché la fisso così? Non ho proprio idea... – uno strano pensiero fulminò la sua mente, e Draco si sentì rabbrividire – Ma no... io non posso... lei è... è una mezzosangue... io non posso innamorarmi di lei, perché io... io sono un purosangue, e non posso tradire la mia razza...

- Ma perché, poi, devi sempre seguire quel che dicono gli altri...? Quel che dice... tuo padre? – sentì Draco una voce alle sue spalle sussurrarle con dolcezza. Draco si girò nel divano, e trovò al girarsi una bellissima ragazza dai capelli lunghi un po' ondulati fino alla vita color dorato e con strisce di bronzo, la frangetta quasi lunga quanto i capelli ondulata e gli occhi color miele. In quel momento portava un bellissimo vestito bianco e platino, che toccava per terra e aveva le maniche lunghe. Draco sospirò. Quella ragazza quattordicenne non era che una Vitamor, uno spirito di carne e ossa che non era mai morto e che non moriva mai, ma solo quando Il Signore l'avrebbe deciso. Draco l'aveva scoperta lo scorso anno, in un giardino di Hogwarts, ed erano diventati "intimi amici".

- Klaryn, sai bene che non devi spaventarmi in quel modo – disse Draco, accomodandosi di nuovo nel divano. – Mi temevo un'altra persona...

- Come chi...? – chiese Klaryn, con una voce dolcissima, fluttuando a mezz'aria adesso davanti a Draco.

- Beh, uno dei ragazzi o delle ragazze... – disse Draco, fissando il tetto. Klaryn sorrise.

- E t'importa tanto quel che dicono gli altri...? – chiese la Vitamor, sedendosi nel divano davanti al ragazzo, anche se non ne aveva bisogno. Draco volse il volto verso di lei.

- Tu che ne pensi? – chiese, sedendosi più dritto. Klaryn guardò il Serpeverde, con varie ciocche di capelli davanti agli occhi, e sorrise.

- Penso che sei veramente orgoglioso – sussurrò Klaryn, giocando colle ciocche. – E penso che tu credi che, se qualcuno venisse a sapere che ti piace una persona di un'altra "razza" (come dici tu), saresti rovinato – Klaryn smise di giocare colle ciocche, e guardò il suo amico con molta serietà.

- Forse hai ragione... – sussurrò Draco, quasi per sé stesso, guardando il fuoco nel camino – però, io non posso rischiare la mia apparenza... se in realtà mi piace quella mezzosangue... davvero sono rovinato – Draco poi fissò a Klaryn negli occhi, con lo sguardo grigio, sentendosi rimproverato da quella bellissima Vitamor. Klaryn si alzò, e s'inginocchiò davanti al ragazzo, con faccia seria e triste. 

- Posso immaginarmi – sussurrò con la sua voce dolce – che questo è duro d'accettare per te. Lei per te è una ragazza che non può esistere nella tua mente, però esiste. E devi accettarlo. Io non conosco l'amore, perciò non posso sapere come ti senti, ma capisco che non stai trascorrendo un momento di pace, soprattutto perché tu hai odiato ciecamente quella ragazza. Però io l'osservata bene durante l'ultimo anno e ti dico che non è solo una secchiona che pensa ai bei voti. Lei potrebbe arrivare ad amarti, così… - Klaryn appoggiò le sue mani su quelle di Draco, ma questi, senza rendersene conto, le tolse bruscamente, alzandosi. Klaryn si spaventò, e fluttuò a mezz'aria, con una luce gialla fluorescente che la circondava. Quello era il campo di protezione dei Vitamor, che scattava quando si sentiva pericolo. Draco adesso non sapeva che spiegazione logica dare.

- Scusami Klaryn, io…io non volevo, davvero, no so che… – disse Draco, vedendo a Klaryn che fluttuava con una luce gialla molto radiante. Klaryn, i capelli che brillavano come non mai, scosse la testa.

- Ho capito, Draco – sorrise, scendendo a terra, col campo che non smetteva di brillare; – so che non hai voluto. Hai sentito un'energia così positiva che il tuo corpo è reagito come un antidoto, difendendosi. Sei troppo pieno di energia negativa. Così non potrai mai avvicinarti a lei… e neanche a me – la Vitamor sorrise tristemente, voleva a Draco come ad un fratello, e le faceva male che Draco fosse tutto lo opposto a lei.

- Ma… io… scusa, non era mia intenzione – Draco fece per avvicinarsi, ma la "fantasma" scosse la testa di nuovo, alzando una mano. Lo salutò con la mano, e poi sparì nell'aria, senza lasciare traccia. Draco rimase lì vedendo il vuoto, per poi voltarsi e dare un calcio al divano dove s'era seduto.

- Cazzo! Merda alla mia vita!! – il divano cadde con un profondo tonfo, con Draco che se ne andava nella sua camera.


	2. Sensazioni nel Cuore

[[**Sensazioni nel Cuore**]]

Dopo quella chiacchierata con Klaryn, susseguì un altro mese (erano già arrivati a Gennaio), e Draco fece del suo meglio per non avere rancore nei confronti di Hermione. Il peggior momento era nelle classi di Pozioni, dove per sei lunghi anni Grifondoro era sempre toccata con i Serpeverde.

- Prendete appunti alunni – disse il professor Piton. – Per la prossima classe voglio che mi fate la pozione "Mortare", a pagina 237 ci sono gli ingredienti – il campanello suonò, facendo scattare gli alunni che volevano uscire il prima possibile da quell'inferno. Ormai rimanevano pochi, tra cui Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco (e i suoi gorilla) con altri ancora. Il prof chiamò l'attenzione a Draco, sembrava che doveva dirle qualcosa d'importante.

- Signor Malfoy – disse Piton, – mi sono reso conto che i suoi voti sono scesi vertiginosamente nelle mie materie (Piton insegnava anche in Difesa delle Arti Oscure finalmente). C'è qualcosa che non va, per caso? – Piton lo vide con gli occhi neri cercando di trargli la verità rapidamente, ma Draco, che stava finendo di conservare le sue cose, fece il solito ghigno.

- Non mi succede niente professore, grazie, ma è solo che in questi giorni ho dovuto dedicarmi di più al Quidditch, prof. Sa, tra qualche mese c'è la partita contro Corvonero, e dobbiamo batterli come abbiamo fatto con Grifondoro – diresse una rapida occhiataccia a Harry, che gliela ritornò. – Non vuole che perdiamo, o sì? – Piton lo vide con certa indecisione, ma poi ghignò anche lui. Il Serpeverde chiuse il suo zaino e avrebbe oltrepassato la porta se non fosse fermato da Harry che lo pigliò per il braccio.

- Ti diverte tanto che noi siamo adesso i vinti? – sibilò Harry, con voce e occhi colmi di rabbia. Draco ghignò ancora un po', e riuscì a liberarsi da Harry.

- Certo Potter! O adesso sei geloso di me? Su, bambinone, sei geloso delle mie continue vincite dall'anno scorso e di quest'anno?! – Harry stava per ribattergli qualcosa, ma Hermione s'intromesse in mezzo a loro.

- Harry, non iniziare, sai che non ci guadagni niente parlando con uno stupido come lui – Hermione fissò i suoi occhi marroni in quelli grigi e freddi di Draco, che rimase perplesso per la reazione della strega. Harry fece per una volta tanto caso a Hermione, e diede un'ultima occhiataccia a Draco, che vide il terzetto andarsene fuori da quella puzzolente cantina.

Erano le sette e trentacinque di sera, quando Hermione stava cenando nel tavolo di Grifondoro. Quest'ultimo era più che vuoto, e Hermione non era accompagnata né da Ron né da Harry. Questi stavano allenandosi per la partita contro Tassorosso, e di sicuro cenerebbero molto più tardi. In quel momento, mentre iniziava la sua insalata, Hermione pensava a quegli occhi grigi che aveva fissato al mattino, alla fine della classe di Pozioni. Non solo aveva visto la retina del ragazzo, ma aveva sentito come una certa delusione in quello sguardo. Come se a Draco dispiacesse il fatto che lei era contro di lui…

- Uffa, quel cretino mi pone delle domande troppo incoerenti – sbuffò Hermione, stanca di tutto. Pronto ascoltò dei passi dietro di lei, provenienti dall'entrata. La sedicenne alzò lo sguardo dal piatto, e vide che Draco stava per sedersi solo soletto in tutto quell'immenso tavolo di Serpeverde. Le fece sentire come in colpa, ma non era il suo problema.

- Caspita, e se adesso ricomincia a guardarmi? Per piacere che non succeda! – pensava Hermione, e a questo alzò lo sguardo ancora una volta senza farsi notare, ma Draco soltanto aspettava che apparisse il mangiare degli elfi, e si passava una mano tra i capelli che cadevano da tutte le parti.

- Macché…? – Hermione rimase rimbambita, per un momento quell'atteggiamento di Draco l'era sembrato molto sexy, ed era arrossita per così poco. C'erano solo i loro tavoli che li separavano, e Hermione poteva vedere molto bene gli atteggiamenti del ragazzo.

- Hermione sei fidanzata, Hermione Harry è il tuo ragazzo, Hermione lui è Draco Malfoy quello che ti dice sempre mezzosangue, che t'insulta quando gli capita… – si ripeteva Hermione, senza osare alzare lo sguardo (si era fidanzata con Harry nelle vacanze natalizie). Ma poi, dopo alcuni minuti, quando alzò la testa per bere, trovò a Draco che la fissava dal tavolo di Serpeverde, in linea retta.

- Bon appetito – disse Draco con una specie di ghigno che _seduceva_. Hermione non fece altro che ignorarlo, anche se era difficile sapendo che il ragazzo la continuava a fissare. – Si vede che avevi fame, venendo così presto senza lo stupido di Weasley e l'orfano di Potter – il ragazzo bevette un po' del suo bicchiere, poi ricominciò a parlare. – Deve sentirsi molto solo non avendo vicino la sua mammina ed il suo papino, vero? – rise a bassa voce, col suo solito ghigno. Hermione sbatté le mani nel tavolo, colma di rabbia, alzandosi.

- Sentimi un po', Malfoy della miseria, prima di tutto Ron non è stupido, anzi è un buonissimo amico, e secondo Harry non si sente affatto solo, c'è la famiglia di Ron che lo vuole bene, poi io che lo amo e poi… – Hermione s'azzittì d'un colpo, aveva rivelato qualcosa importante e proprio alla persona meno indicata. Il ghigno di Draco svanì lentamente, diventando per un momento sorpreso, per poi riprenderlo anche se molto forzato.

- Ah… ti piace Potter, eh? Me lo terrò come segreto o glielo dirò? Umh, devo pensarci su… – Draco pensava che faceva una buona mossa ma si sbagliava di grosso. Era adesso Hermione quella che ghignava. 

- Non sprecare le poche neurone che hai, Malfoy – disse con un sorriso malefico. – Tanto lui è il mio ragazzo da un bel pezzo – Draco smise di ghignare, quella era stata una bella battuta, una che non s'aspettava. Hermione si risedette tranquillamente come se niente fosse e finì la sua insalata con molta calma, fino che la Sala iniziò ad affollarsi. 

*

Giorni erano passati da quando Hermione aveva rivelato a Draco di essere fidanzata con Harry. Senza sapere il perché, alla ragazza qualcosa l'inquietava, sentiva come se qualcosa d'incredibile (e che nessuno s'aspetterebbe) stesse per accadere. Però in quella ultima settimana di Gennaio non era successo proprio niente, Harry diventava più "romantico", Ron stava riuscendo a conquistare certa ragazza di Corvonero (Padma Patil), e Malfoy ormai aveva smesso di fissarla così intrigantemente, tanto che Hermione non se ne rendeva conto che il ragazzo dagl'occhi grigi e freddi esistesse.

In quel momento la sedicenne di Grifondoro si trovava uscendo dalla biblioteca, con lo zaino in spalla e due libri d'Incantesimi e Studio dei Babbani. Doveva fare un'esposizione attigua con quelle due materie, e non aveva molto tempo per finirla. Scendendo le scale che portavano al piano della torre Grifondoro, Hermione si rese conto che stava per suonare l'ora di ritornare alla torre. Iniziò a correre, finché, a metà strada, lo zaino e i libri le caddero.

- Oddio ma come sarà successo, caz…! – Hermione si chinò per raccogliere i libri, non ce la farebbe a rientrare in tempo, lo zaino si era rotto; ma poi vide una mano pallida in quella mezz'oscurità che prendeva un suo libro davanti a lei. Appena alzò la testa, s'incontrò con un Draco inginocchiato e sorridendo col solito ghigno. Hermione intrecciò le sopracciglia. 

- Tu! Sei stato tu, porco che non sei altro! – disse Hermione, arrabbiandosi ancor di più mentre Draco muoveva la testa d'un lato all'altro.

- Tsé, tsé, tsé non credevo che una ragazza così _"elegante e raffinata"_ come te dicesse quelle parolacce, cara Granger – disse Draco facendo una pila dei libri di Hermione, questa che era più che in collera. – Senti, come mai così tardi da queste parti? I Prefetti hanno il diritto di avere un'ora in più all'orario normale, ma te stai esagerando – vide il suo orologio come se niente fosse, mentre Hermione introduceva i libri che egli aveva ordinato, nello zaino. Hermione aggiustò il suo zaino con un incantesimo, e poi fece per andarsene senza neanche salutare Draco. Ma questi, rapido come un serpente, la afferrò per la mano.

- Anche maleducata, non saluti né ringrazi – sussurrò, con un ghigno piuttosto arrabbiato. Hermione rimase ferma per un momento, sentendo la mano di Draco nella sua, ma poi la lasciò.

- Perché dovrei ringraziarti e salutarti, scusa? E si può sapere perché m'hai rotto lo zaino e m'hai fatto cadere i libri, senza alcun motivo?! Imbecille che non sei altro!! – disse Hermione, vedendolo con incognita e un po' di rabbia. Draco, con una faccia non seria ma normale (senza alcuna traccia di ghigno), rispose:

- Vuoi sapere davvero il perché, Hermione? – la ragazza assentì, chiedendosi perché l'aveva chiamata per il suo nome. Ci fu un silenzio repentino, Draco la fissava negl'occhi, non sapeva come dirle quel che sentiva. Istintivamente la prese per le braccia, e la fissò per una volta. Hermione si rese conto che quello sguardo era identico a quella volta nell'aula di Pozioni, c'era un sentimento di delusione e di tristezza, e poi mischiato con certo rancore. Hermione era spaventata, non sapeva cosa stesse per accadere, e se qualcosa di strano succedesse, non potrebbe scappare da di dietro, perché c'era la parete dietro di lei ad un passo.

- Sul serio? – Draco faceva un po' di pressione sulle braccia di Hermione, non riusciva a controllare i suoi sentimenti, e la ragazza si spaventava di più.

- S…sì, Draco…voglio saperlo... – sussurrò Hermione. Draco non aspettò un'altra risposta, e lentamente s'avvicinò all'orecchio destro di Hermione (questa che tremava dal freddo e dalla paura), per dirle...

- _Io ti amo_.

Bene!!!!!!!!! Ecco qua il capitolo 2. Spero che vi sia piaciuto!! Ho visto anche che persone che mi conoscono per via delle storie in spagnolo hanno letto questa fic anche se non capivano niente o.O comunque!!! Se quelle persone continuano a leggerlo, va bene, ditemi quel che non capite ^^. Ci vediamo!!!!!!! =)


	3. La Veritá

[[[***La Verità***]]]

Il respiro era affannoso, le labbra di Draco erano gelide, e il suo alito caldo Hermione lo poteva sentire vicino al suo orecchio, come se tremasse per una paura indescrivibile. Quelle tre parole, Hermione non poteva crederci, era tutto un brutto sogno, e voleva svegliare. Però, quel freddo, quel respiro affannoso, e quel Serpeverde troppo vicino a lei erano più che reali…

Draco accarezzò un po' i capelli della ragazza, li spostò dal collo, stava quasi per baciarselo, ma Hermione non poteva permetterglielo, lui era Draco, famiglia dei Malfoy, quel Serpeverde che sempre l'aveva insultata e umiliata, e non era possibile che Draco in quel momento le stesse dichiarando il suo amore…

- Malfoy…ma che stai facendo…? Io sono Granger… _la mezzosangue_… –  sussurrò Hermione, sentendo l'alito del ragazzo nel collo. Poi, in un momento, sentì le labbra gelide toccargli la pelle, non era possibile, Draco Malfoy la stava baciando in quello stesso istante. Doveva per forza essere un sogno!

Dopo baciarla, con molto coraggio alzò la testa e fissò gl'occhi della ragazza con una espressione indescrivibile. Hermione, per qualche ragione, non era più spaventata, ma sembrava ancora insicura di quello che stava succedendo.

- Solo devi promettermi una cosa, Hermione – sussurrò Draco un po' nervoso, accarezzando la guancia sinistra della ragazza, e racchiudendola con l'altra mano appoggiata alla parete. – Non devi dire a nessuno niente di quel che… di quel che è appena accaduto, d'accordo? Questo DEVE rimanere tra te e me… soltanto tra noi due… – Draco avvicinò senza volere le labbra a quelle di Hermione, quasi la baciava… però, come s'era d'aspettarsi, i corridoi di Hogwarts non erano mai soli, ed un miagolio aveva fatto tornare in sé i due allievi. Draco e Hermione videro per terra, una gatta magra e brutta, che li guardava con occhi gialli e luccicanti di trionfo.

- Oh mio Dio! – mormorò Hermione, che si aveva spaventata – Gazza di sicuro è da queste parti!! Che possiamo fare?

- Cazzo! – fu tutto quello che sussurrò Draco, guardando Mrs. Purr. Poi guardò di nuovo a Hermione – Stai attenta al ritorno – le sussurrò, e senza chiedere permesso, le baciò nelle labbra molto fortemente, per poi correre verso la sua destra, con Mrs. Purr che lo seguiva.

- Ormai, Malfoy… – sussurrò Hermione, toccandosi le labbra e guardando Draco che s'allontanava nell'oscurità – non sei più un purosangue... – prese il suo zaino e con cautela se ne andò verso la torre di Grifondoro.

*

Al giorno seguente, Hermione non sapeva cosa pensare. Quella dichiarazione d'amore e quei due baci di Draco, erano forse stati reali? Aveva forse sognato tutto quello, tradendo il suo amore per Harry perfino nei sogni? O era stato tutta verità, e aveva tradito sul serio al suo fidanzato…?

Si diresse verso la sala da pranzo, e quando arrivò intravide Harry nel tavolo dei Grifondoro. Poi, vide verso il tavolo di Serpeverde, e notò che Draco non s'era accorto del suo arrivo. Appena si sedette, Harry le diede un tenero bacio nella guancia.

- Buongiorno – disse sorridente. Hermione gli sorrise, anche se sentiva un enorme sentimento di colpa.

- Ciao – disse, e prese l'omelette di uova che c'era davanti a lei. Poi notò che Harry la stava guardando strana. – Che? – chiese.

- Come mai sei così fredda oggi? – le chiese. Hermione arrossì un po'.

- Fredda? Perché, cos'ho detto? 

- M'hai salutato con un "Ciao" senza neanche guardarmi – le disse, guardandola con indulgenza. Hermione rimase perplessa, sapeva che non era solo per quello. – Poi hai delle occhiaie che non ti dico – le mise un dito su una della occhiaie viola ben marcate. – Dove sei stata ieri sera?

- Ma che ti prende Harry?! – disse Hermione, togliendogli la mano dalla sua faccia – Ero in biblioteca, facendo la mia ricerca!

- Ma sì! – esclamò Harry, senza accorgersene che i Grifondoro stavano iniziando a scrutarli – È normalissimo che Hermione Granger rientri mezz'ora dopo quella impostata di rientro!! – Hermione diventò pallida come un cencio, primo per la gente che li stava guardando, poi per quello che aveva scoperto: lei aveva rientrato proprio mezz'ora dopo quella stabilita al rientro.

- Harry!! – mormorò, alzandosi e prendendolo dalla mano – Vieni con me un momento!! – il ragazzo s'alzò, e seguì Hermione, che aveva attirato l'attenzione anche delle altre case, includendo Serpeverde. Diede uno sguardo a quest'ultima, e notò che Draco la guardava non col solito ghigno, ma piuttosto preoccupato. 

- Chissà cosa sarà successo tra la mezzosangue e Potter? – disse Pansy Parkinson, che era seduta accanto a Draco, guardando con curiosità i due Grifondoro che si nascondevano dietro una grossa colonna. Draco s'alzò, e senza dire niente, se ne andò vicino dove s'erano nascosti Harry e Hermione.

- Ma sei proprio pazzo! – esclamò Hermione, rimproverando Harry – Dire queste cose davanti a tutti!!

- Ma guarda tu!! Voglio sapere perché sei rientrata così tardi!! Non è da te, la miglior Prefetta di tutte e quattro le case!! Cos'hai fatto di speciale?! – Harry non ricevette nessuna risposta, ma purtroppo uno bello schiaffeggio da parte della sua fidanzata.

- Maleducato! Stupido! Cosa credi che io abbia fatto?! Mi pensi una immorale?! – gridò, guardando gl'occhi di Harry, questo che si accarezzava la guancia schiaffeggiata.

- Non intendevo in quel senso!! – gridò Harry a sua volta. Poi Hermione voltò la faccia alla sua sinistra, era diventata di nuovo pallida, perdendo il colore rosso della rabbia, e Harry guardò anche verso l'altro lato. Draco era lì, con un ghigno piuttosto divertito.

- Allora in che senso volevi dirlo, Potter? Mi sembra strano, sai, che la mezzosangue si scateni in quel modo. Cosa le hai detto, per farla diventare così, Potter?

- Sono fatti nostri, Malfoy – disse Harry infilando la mano nella tasca e prendendo la sua bacchetta. – Sparisci!

- Pensi che sono il tuo servo? – disse Draco, avvicinandosi molto tranquillamente ai due Grifondoro – Pensi che anche lei lo sia? – indicò Hermione, con certo disprezzo. Hermione era rimasta in silenzio, non voleva che per caso le uscissero delle parole che la tradissero, già che si era convinta che quello che era successo la sera anteriore era realtà. Harry parve un po' confuso, e impugnò di più la bacchetta.

- Da quando t'interessa la mia relazione con Hermione? – disse, con tanta di quella rabbia che poteva uscirgli veleno dalla bocca. A Hermione il cuore le batté forte, sapeva che qualcosa stava per accadere, però Draco parve calmo comunque.

- È forse perché sono una persona molto curiosa? – disse Draco, con calma. Per niente al mondo si farebbe scoprire.

- Maledetto bastardo, io…

- Adesso basta! Non voglio essere spettatrice dei vostri scontri! – esclamò Hermione, facendo che i ragazzi s'impressionassero. – Parliamo dopo con più calma – gli disse a Harry, e poi diede un'occhiataccia a Draco, più furiosa che mai.

*

In tutto il giorno, Hermione e Harry non si diressero una parola, fino all'ora di cena. Hermione era poi molto arrabbiata con Draco, se non fosse stato per lui, avrebbe aggiustato le cose col suo fidanzato, e Harry non avrebbe frainteso che qualcosa stava accadendo di strano. Stava già per finire l'ora di cena, Hermione aveva finito di mangiare, e adesso stava salendo le scale per andare alla torre e rilassarsi un po' con un bel libro.

Appena entrata, oltrepassando le poltrone della sala di ritrovo, ascoltò la voce di Harry chiamarla da di dietro.

- Adesso possiamo parlare, se non ti dispiace? – disse con un tono piuttosto calmo, uno dei privilegi del ragazzo. Sapeva poi controllarsi nelle situazioni peggiori (di quando in quando), ed era una delle cose che tanto piacevano a Hermione. Perciò l'amava, o almeno così pensava…

- Certo – disse Hermione tornando alle poltrone, e sedendosi davanti ad Harry. Questi la guardò con molta serietà rassegnazione.

- Scusami tanto per questa mattina – disse – ma mi era venuto una collera che non so perché, sentivo come se tu mi stessi nascondendo qualcosa – poi vide negl'occhi la sua ragazza, Hermione, e si chiedeva se davvero aveva lui la ragione.

- Harry, ti ricordi che ieri t'ho detto che dovevo prendere dei libri e fare una ricerca? – disse Hermione con tono dolce, Harry assentì – Beh, non mi sono accorta dell'ora, e quando sono ritornata, Mrs. Purr m'ha visto, e per poco no mi trova Gazza – disse tutto d'un fiato. Un piccolo sorriso apparve nella faccia del ragazzo dalla cicatrice. Poi s'avvicinò alla faccia di Hermione.

- Lo sai molto bene che io ti amo – disse e la baciò dolcemente nelle labbra.

*

Ormai era già la mattina del 14 febbraio, che tutti gl'innamorati parevano sotto un incantesimo d'amore, giacché se ne stavano sempre a dire "Ti amo",  e si davano dei bigliettini durante le classi, che dicevano "T.V.T.T.T.T.E.TR.TR.B.". Le cose tra Harry e Hermione erano migliorate al 100%, come se niente fosse accaduto. Harry le dimostrava il suo grande affetto ogni momento, mentre Hermione faceva lo stesso, anche se certa situazione le turbava…

In quelle due settimane prima di San Valentino, Hermione e Draco non s'erano più scambiato una parola, ed era questo che preoccupava a Hermione. Forse in realtà Draco aveva solo giocato con lei quella sera, chissà fino a che punto voleva arrivare, però lei era sicura che qualche ragione ci doveva essere per averlo fatto. Forse aveva giocato all'azzardo con degli amici e se lui era riuscito a baciarla avrebbe vinto un certo premio. Però, quella dichiarazione, quel bacio al collo, quel bacio così intenso nelle labbra, quelle parole e quello sguardo così seducente l'erano sembrato troppo vere per essere una recitazione. Se continuava così, finirebbe per ammalarsi dall'incognita, e perciò doveva parlare con Draco al più presto.

In quel momento Hermione era nella classe di Pozioni, due ore piene, con Piton che era più irritante che mai, già che a lui non piacevano questi giorni festivi.

- Non crediate che oggi faremo delle stupide pozioni d'amore o succhi d'affetto, ma tutto il contrario, faremo la pozione Sensolitos, che consiste nel fare così sensibile ad una persona che per qualsiasi cosa, può mettersi a piangere o può arrabbiarsi, e la mischieremo con la pozione Sinceratrio, per diventare più sinceri che mai, a base della Verisaterum – Piton disse tutto questo d'un fiato, e gli allievi già iniziavano ad annoiarsi, anche se la lezione era appena iniziata.

- Ma professore – intervenne Hermione – non crede che sia pericoloso mischiare le due pozioni? Dico, se qualcuno la berrebbe, sarebbe più che sensibile e sarebbe tanto sincero da dire i segreti più nascosti – Piton la vide con un ghigno simile a quello di Draco, ma molto più malvagio.

- Se tanto le preoccupa, signorina Granger – disse lentamente Piton, – allora sarà la prima a bere la pozione – Hermione aprì gl'occhi tanto da uscirgli dalle orbite, Piton s'allontanò dal suo banco e lei diede una rapida occhiata a Draco, che non sembrava preoccupato, ma non aveva l'espressione di trionfo che avrebbe se davvero non amasse la mezzosangue Granger.

L'ora in cui si fece la prima pozione, Hermione era molto tesa, voleva ottenere un buon voto però non voleva bere quella pozione, non sapeva quanto tempo durava e non voleva tradirsi con delle parole che potevano uscirle dalla bocca. Forse era meglio se per quella volta lasciasse perdere i bei voti, era meglio se faceva la pozione sbagliata. Perciò, cambiò gl'ingredienti un po' sulla quantità, e così la pozione invece di essere blu scuro, era diventata un verde chiaro. Poi Piton andò da lei, per esaminare la sua pozione.

- Crede di aver fatto giustamente, signorina Granger? – chiese con un muso.

- Non lo so, professore – disse Hermione, recitando molto bene la parte dell'innocente, e vedendo la lista di ingredienti – ho fatto tutto quello che dice qua ma non so perché non esce blu scuro – poi vide negl'occhi il suo professore. – Sicuro che il colore deve essere per forza blu scuro? – Piton la guardò con rabbia, non sopportava che un alunno mettesse in dubbio le sue conoscenze.

- Se vuole, può consultare il libro, se davvero non mi crede – sibilò il professore alla ragazza. Hermione ubbidì, e lo cercò nello zaino, pensando che finalmente se l'era squagliata.

- Bene alunni – disse Piton chiamando l'attenzione di tutti – anche se non crediate, la signorina Granger ha sbagliato la pozione – tutti guardarono verso Hermione, che era "indaffarata" nel cercare la pozione sul libro – e perciò non possiamo farle la prova a lei – disse poi, andando verso Draco. – Però immagino che il signor Malfoy l'ha fatto giustamente – vide con un sorriso il calderone di Draco – sì, ha l'esatto blu scuro richiesto dalla pozione – Hermione pensò che quella notizia non era per niente buona, mentre ascoltava. – Bene, perciò penso che il signor Malfoy potrebbe mettersi a prova – Draco vide sorpreso il suo professore, Hermione alzò la testa d'un colpo dal libro, mentre Harry e Ron ridevano trionfanti.

- Hai visto, Hermione? Sbagliare di quando in quando ha i suoi vantaggi – disse Harry, accarezzando la testa della sua ragazza.

- Sì... – disse Hermione cercando di essere convincente – hai ragione.

*

Dopo che Draco bevette la pozione, fu il peggior caos che potesse aver esistito in tutta la storia di Hogwarts. Per fortuna, la pozione della sensibilità le era riuscita male, però comunque quella della sincerità se l'era bevuta, e per poco non rivelava di amare Hermione. La pozione durava sei ore, e siccome l'aveva bevuta alle dieci e trentacinque, non finirebbe fino a che scoccassero le quattro e trentacinque. In quel momento stavano finendo le classi pomeridiane, e Hermione voleva parlare chiaramente con Draco.

In quel instante, la ragazza stava uscendo dalla sua classe d'Aritmanzia, e prima che Harry la andasse a cercare, cercò Draco con gl'occhi. Appena visto Pansy Parkinson, Hermione s'avvicinò con cautela, e prese per il braccio Draco senza che nessuno la vedesse, tra il mucchio di gente.

- Dobbiamo parlare – disse la ragazza seriamente e anche con lo sguardo molto serio. Draco sorrise come stupito.

- Proprio adesso? Non dovresti essere col tuo _cuoricino _a festeggiare questo giorno così speciale? – chiese Draco, col gruppo di Serpeverde che s'allontanava.

- Non fare lo scemo e vieni con me – Hermione lo portò in un angolo desolato, dove nessuno li poteva vedere.

- Quindi cara secchiona Granger, di che cosa vuoi parlarmi? – disse Draco facendo finta di essere interessato.

- Allora – disse Hermione posando lo zaino per terra, – mi puoi spiegare cosa è successo quell'altra sera? – fissò quello Serpeverde che per sei lunghi anni l'aveva insultata, e settimane fa l'aveva baciata. Con la pozione, approfitterebbe la sua sincerità per trargli tutta la verità.

- Quale altra sera? – chiese Draco, posando lo zaino anche per terra.

- Quella in cui m'hai detto che mi amavi e che m'hai baciata – disse Hermione arrossendo un po' al ricordo. Però Draco, sotto l'incantesimo, rimase tranquillo.

- Sì? E quindi? 

- Beh, spiegami perché l'hai fatto.

- Te l'ho già detto, io ti amo – disse Draco normalmente. A Hermione quell'atteggiamento la faceva pensare che quello non fosse il vero Draco Malfoy, giacché questi non avrebbe detto così aperta e facilmente che l'amava.

- Da… da quand'è che mi ami…? – chiese, Draco che sembrava stufo di quell'incontro.

- Non ricordo bene, forse un mese dopo che era iniziata la scuola? Umh… aspetta... – Draco ci pensò su per alcuni secondi – Ah sì! Quella volta nei giardini di Hogwarts, ricordi? Stavi scrivendo in un quaderno o in qualcosa del genere, poi m'hai visto e te ne sei andata come se avessi visto la persona più odiosa del mondo – Hermione arrossì un po', non sapeva per quanto tempo Draco l'aveva fissata, però ricordava quel momento.

- E poi? – chiese ancora. Draco si sedette per terra.

- Beh, poi iniziai a fissarti tutti i giorni, non volevo convincermi che ti amavo, poi è arrivata Klaryn e... 

- Klaryn? – chiese Hermione con stranezza, sedendosi incoscientemente al suo fianco – Chi è?

- È una Vitamor, tu di sicuro devi saperne cos'è – Draco vide come Hermione cercava di far memoria per sapere cos'era e non rimanere come un'ignorante (essendo la più intelligente di tutta Hogwarts). Dopo un po' sembrò proprio che una lampadina si accendesse sopra la sua testa.

- Ma sì! Sono quegli spiriti di carne ed ossa che non muoiono mai, ma quando il Signore lo decide, giusto?! E dove l'hai trovata? – chiese con entusiasmo.

- Un anno fa, nei giardini di Hogwarts, mentre lei faceva crescere in un baleno delle rose e dei girasoli. Mi sa che i giardini sono pieni di loro e perciò crescono così vivacemente i fiori, perché secondo quello che m'ha spiegato Klaryn, lei in quel momento s'era tolto il campo d'invisibilità per sentirsi più libera – Hermione pareva perplessa per quel racconto, e non vedeva l'ora di conoscere quella Vitamor. 

- Quindi tu pensi che ci sono abbastanza in tutti i giardini?! 

- Beh, Klaryn non me l'ha voluto dire, però mi è sembrato di sì – Draco poggiò la testa sulla parete, all'eguale della schiena. Poi guardò Hermione, che pareva pensare un giorno libero in cui visitare i giardini.

- Senti, me ne posso andare di già? Oggi è stata proprio una giornataccia – disse dopo un po', alzandosi. Hermione scese dalle nuvole e vide Draco che prendeva lo zaino. Anche lei s'alzò.

- Eh… no… aspetta – disse Hermione. Draco la guardò stufo.

- Che c'è?

- No…niente... – disse Hermione prendendo la sua borsa. Draco si voltò per andarsene.

- Beh, allora io vado – disse, e camminò fischiando verso le scale che davano ai sotterranei. Hermione pareva come involta nel suo mondo, quando allora si svegliò del tutto.

- Oh cavolo!! – esclamò, picchiandosi la fronte – Non ho finito di fargli delle domande! Caspita!!

E così, arrabbiata con sé stessa, se ne andò verso il piano della torre di Grifondoro.

**N/A:** Ringraziamenti speciali a Katafae per il solo fatto di aver aggregato questa fic ai suoi preferiti e per avermi aggregato ai suoi autori preferiti!! I will write to you an email sometime, but if you want you can add my email addresse to your MSN Messenger, if you have. See ya! ^^U


	4. La Magia di San Valentino

[[[[****La Magia di San Valentino****]]]]

In tutto il resto del pomeriggio, i nostri ragazzi di Grifondoro non fecero altro che finire i compiti. Dopo averli finiti, Ron si diresse verso la Sala Grande, dove Padma Patil  lo aspettava per trascorrere la serata di San Valentino. Allora Hermione ed Harry erano rimasti da soli, nella Sala di Ritrovo di Grifondoro.

- Beh, io vorrei riposarmi un po' – disse d'un tratto Hermione, chiudendo il libro di Storia della Magia. – In questi giorni non sto dormendo molto bene – Harry osservava come la ragazza conservava le sue cose, e questa neanche si rendeva conto. Poi quando chiuse il calamaio, trovò il suo fidanzato che la fissava con indulgenza.

- Cosa c'è? – chiese, con il cuore che iniziava a battergli forte. Harry smise di guardarla, come ritornando sulla terra.

- Niente, niente – sospirò, e si allargò nella poltrona. Hermione smise di conservare le sue cose, e s'avvicinò ad Harry, sedendosi sul braccio della poltrona.

- Non è vero – disse Hermione, prendendogli la mano. – Vuoi che resti qua?

- Beh, se sei proprio stanca è meglio se riposi – disse Harry, sedendosi di nuovo per bene. A Hermione piaceva anche la considerazione di Harry per la gente, perciò s'era innamorata di lui così facilmente.

- Ma no – disse Hermione, abbracciandolo e sedendosi sulle sue gambe – io posso restare con te se vuoi, tanto, posso anche riposarmi domani che è venerdì.

- E va bene... – disse Harry stringendola a sé – Senti… si mangia bene dai tuoi? – chiese Harry all'improvviso.

- Direi di sì… perché? 

- Beh, si vede che hai mangiato bene questo Natale! – disse Harry scherzando, e Hermione arrossì, alzandosi dalle gambe di Harry.

- Spiritoso – rise Hermione, senza offendersi. – Beh, devi renderti conto che ormai non sono la mingherlina di due anni fa Harry… sono cresciuta anch'io, sai?

- E si vede! – scherzò Harry guardando da capo in giù il corpo della sua ragazza. Questa arrossì ancora una volta, e si sedette nella poltrona grande, così Harry non poteva guardare ancora la sua figura d'adolescente. Harry rise, e poi s'alzò per risedersi accanto a Hermione.

- Lo sai che faccio scherzando – disse avvicinandosi alla faccia di Hermione – non ti ferirei mai – la ragazza non disse nulla, ma lasciò che il ragazzo la baciasse teneramente nel collo, nella parte della sua sinistra. Allora si ricordò di quella sera, che Draco l'aveva baciata nell'altra parte del collo, e si sentì come in colpa, per tradire l'amore verso Harry. Quindi allontanò il collo incoscientemente, e Harry s'impressionò.

- Che c'è? – disse senza preamboli. Hermione cercò di non guardarlo, e si mise una mano dove l'aveva baciata.

- Credo… che mi hai fatto male... – era l'unico modo per scappare alle domande. Harry le tolse la mano dal collo, e poi vide, rimanendo scioccato.

- Oh, scusami Hermi – disse Harry, accarezzandogli il collo – non volevo farti quel succhiotto – Hermione diventò paonazza, non sapeva cos'era un "succhiotto", dato che lei non s'era mai interessata alle storie di tutti i tipi di baci.

- Eh…non importa…fa niente... – concluse, guardando di nuovo negl'occhi a Harry, che si sentiva in colpa.

- Comunque, più tardi ti metti del ghiaccio, d'accordo? Così vediamo se se ne sparisce il colore del livido... – Hermione lo guardò con curiosità. Un livido?

- Ma cos'è 'sto succhiotto?! – rivolse i suoi pensieri ad Harry, che sembrò più che stupito.

- Non sai cos'è? – chiese, perplesso.

- No… non lo so – disse Hermione accarezzandosi il collo.

- È un bacio che… beh come spiego…dai un bacio però succhi, come se fosti un Dracula o qualcosa del genere... – Hermione lo guardò stupita.

- Ma che roba si sono inventati! – esclamò – Tu comunque cerca di non rifarlo – poi pensò al bacio di Draco, era forse stato un succhiotto? Non voleva neanche pensarci, se Harry lo scoprisse sarebbe la sua fine, ma per fortuna lei aveva i capelli lunghi e li portava sempre sciolti. Però la fortuna non durava per sempre.

- Sta' tranquilla – disse Harry, accarezzandogli la guancia, che era diventata pallida per lo spavento. Hermione voltò il suo corpo per essere completamente di fronte al suo fidanzato.

- E va bene – disse, per poi baciarlo. Però il bacio non durò a lungo, dato che si udirono due voci scendere dalle scale.

- Ehi, raga, fate quelle cose in un altro posto, per piacere! – disse divertita Calì Patil, facendo arrossire i due fidanzatini.

- Andate nella stanza di su, nell'ultimo piano – disse Seamus Finnigan, recente fidanzato di Calì, e con la sua ragazza sparì per il ritratto della Signora Grassa.

- Ma certo! – sussurrò Harry, alzandosi. Hermione sembrò confusa.

- Ma dov'è quella stanza, Harry? – chiese con curiosità e diffidenza.

- Vieni con me – disse Harry con un ghigno non malevolo, ma comunque non rassicurante, e prese per la mano Hermione. 

Oltrepassarono il primo piano da una porta che Hermione non aveva mai visto prima, per dopo salire al secondo, e poi al terzo. Arrivati a quest'ultimo, andarono in fondo al piccolo corridoio, dove si trovavano una piccola stanza con un balcone. Harry entrò, con Hermione che osservava tutta la stanza che era un po' disordinata e rovinata.

- Harry, cos'è questo posto? Guarda quella poltrona è rovinata, poi c'è tanta di quella polvere... – disse Hermione, un po' tossendo.

- Ma non badare a quello, andiamo nel balcone – disse Harry dirigendosi al balcone. Hermione lo seguì, per prendere un po' d'aria.

- Guarda… non ti piace questa vista? – Hermione vide di fronte ai suoi occhi il Bosco Proibito, la capanna di Hagrid, il lago, e alla sua destra altre due torri con dei balconi.

- Uao! Ma come mai in sei anni non ho mai scoperto questa stanza?

- È forse perché nel dormitorio degli uomini? – disse Harry. Hermione lo guardò perplessa.

- Ma cosa?! Noi non siamo entrati da lì! – esclamò, spaventata. Se i professori li scoprivano, sarebbe il finimondo.

- C'è un'altra entrata in questa torre per andare nel dormitorio nostro, sai? Una segreta, che è quella che t'ho fatto vedere prima – disse con calma Harry, sedendosi in una sedia di legno in quel balcone. – Però non dirlo a nessuno, ok?

- Va…va bene – disse Hermione, tornando a vedere il paesaggio. Poi diede uno sguardo ai balconi delle torri, e in una di queste intravide...

- Malfoy! – sussurrò Hermione, notando il ragazzo biondo che era appoggiato nella ringhiera del balcone. Harry s'alzò e andò da Hermione.

- È carino questo posto, vero? – disse Harry, prendendola dalla vita. Però Hermione non ascoltò, rimase a fissare Draco, che in quell'istante era accompagnato da un ragazza...

- Draco – disse Klaryn avvicinandosi lentamente verso Draco – cosa fai qui?

- Vedo il paesaggio – disse seccamente Draco, che guardava verso il basso.

- Perché non sei con Hermione? – chiese Klaryn, poggiandosi nella ringhiera.

- Perché lei è col suo fidanzato – disse Draco, voltandosi verso l'altro lato, sospirando.

- Ti sei arreso di già? Non vuoi lottare ancora? – chiese Klaryn ancora fissando il suo amico umano. Draco sospirò ancora una volta.

- Ah, è troppo difficile per me! Un'ora e mezza fa, sotto l'effetto della pozione, ho detto di nuovo che l'amavo e lei non è sembrata entusiasta o qualcosa del genere, ma piuttosto indifferente.

- Sei sicuro? Possibile che non sia rimasta scioccata dal bacio dell'altra sera e da questo?! – disse Klaryn stupita. Draco la guardò.

- Forse hai ragione – disse un po' meditabondo – quella sera è rimasta molto scioccata dalla mia dichiarazione e dal mio bacio sul collo. Poi non so come abbia reagito per l'altro bacio, dato che gliel'ho dato scappando – disse Draco quasi per se stesso. 

- Guarda! – disse Klaryn, indicando un passerotto di colore acquamarina, che stava volando per di lì – Non è carino?! Nei giardini è strano vedere questo tipo di colore sui passerotti – il passerotto si posò nella mano di Klaryn molto dolcemente, essendo attratto dal suo spirito purissimo. Draco voltò la testa alla sinistra e guardò il passerotto nelle mani soffici di Klaryn.

- Lo vuoi prendere? 

- No grazie – disse Draco, tornando la testa verso di fronte, sempre di spalle alla ringhiera – se lo prendo, si spaventa e se ne va. Ricordati che io non sono puro come te – si passò una mano nei capelli, dandogli un po' di movimento.

- Questo giorno è il giorno non solo degli innamorati, ma anche della amicizia – disse Klaryn accarezzando l'uccellino. – Sono sicura che lui non scapperà – vide il profilo di Draco, che poi si cambiò nella faccia di fronte. Draco si mise col corpo di fronte alla ringhiera, e prese l'uccellino con molta delicatezza, tra le sue fredde e pallide mani. Questo non scappò via, anzi, si sentì a molto a suo agio.

Hermione guardava tutta la scena dal balcone, e Harry la baciava teneramente nelle guance. Non credeva ai suoi occhi, chi era quella ragazza che anche a tale distanza sembrava così carina? Hermione non poteva pensare che Draco avesse un'altra ragazza, che la tradisse... che la tradisse?! Ma cosa si stava ficcando in testa? Draco e lei non erano mica fidanzati! Il suo fidanzato era Harry e basta, non aveva nessuno di più a cui amare... però, quella faccenda che Draco l'amava non l'era del tutto chiara, ancora. Allora in quel momento Hermione pensò in una cosa molto ovvia, che aveva scartato quella mattina. Draco aveva solo giocato con lei! Era impossibile che quel Serpeverde che sempre l'aveva insultata adesso l'amasse intensamente. E Hermione si rimproverava di continuo l'aver creduto per varie settimane nell'amore falso che Draco aveva verso di lei. Però... la pozione Sinceratrio, non aveva fatto effetto al ragazzo…?

- Hermione – le sussurrò qualcuno all'orecchio. Era Harry. – Hermione – ripeté, dato che la ragazza non rispondeva. Hermione ritornò dal suo mondo, e vide il suo fidanzato, con un sorriso piuttosto nervoso.

- Sì?

- A cosa pensi? Non m'ascolti nemmeno – disse Harry baciandole la guancia destra di nuovo.

- Niente – disse Hermione, osservando non più Draco ma gli alberi del Bosco Proibito. Harry iniziò a scorrere le sue labbra in baci per la guancia, poi scendendo arrivò al collo, stava per continuare quando si fermò all'improvviso.

- Che c'è...? – chiese Hermione, non sentendo più l'incantesimo dei baci nel collo. Il ragazzo la guardò negl'occhi.

- Cosa ti sei fatta qua? – disse Harry, toccando un livido nel collo, con le sopraciglia incrociate. Hermione diventò pallida, sapeva che quello che indicava Harry era il succhiotto di Draco, e non sapeva che risposta dare.

- Non lo so – disse infine – che c'è lì?

- Un livido – disse Harry con un po' di rabbia confusa – a forma rettangolare…

- Davvero? – disse Hermione cercando di essere più impressionata possibile – Chissà che mi sono fatta! – esclamò, tappandosi il livido con una mano. Harry però non cadde nel tranello.

- Chi è stato? – disse Harry mollando le braccia dalla vita di Hermione, e mettendosi di fronte a lei.

- Chi è stato cosa? – disse Hermione con finta innocenza.

- Il succhiotto! – esclamò Harry, segnalando il livido che era nascosto dietro la mano di Hermione. – Non fare la finta tonta!

- Oddio, Harry! Ti dico che non è un succhiotto! Di sicuro mi sono fatta male con qualcosa e non mi sono resa conto!

- Ma mi pigli per scemo? – chiese Harry sempre le sopracciglia incrociate – Pensi che io ti creda?! – Hermione lo fissò negl'occhi con molto coraggio e decisione; non si farebbe scoprire così facilmente.

- Pensi davvero che io sia capace di fare una cosa del genere? – gli chiese, con una voce e con gl'occhi seducenti, e mettendo un dito sulle labbra di Harry.

- Mi posso fidare? – chiese Harry sottovoce, avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle di Hermione. La ragazza sorrise e senza rispondere lo baciò appassionatamente.

- Non ho mai visto un passerotto così tranquillo – disse Klaryn, accarezzando l'uccellino nelle mani di Draco. Questo sorrideva, come se mai avesse visto un passerotto così da vicino.

- Neanche io – disse Draco. Poi il passerotto aprì le ali, e Draco lo lasciò volare. Draco vide come s'allontanava verso l'ovest della torre, e guardando in là, tolse lo sguardo dal passerotto, e si concentrò solo in due persone che si baciavano...

- Hermione – sussurrò Draco rimanendo sconcertato da quell'immagine, Hermione baciava con molta passione a Harry, e questo l'afferrava dalla vita e da un po' più sotto, senza mollarla. Klaryn diresse il suo sguardo verso lo stesso posto, e rimase perplessa tale e quale a Draco, anche se non con lo stesso sentimento. Poi vide Draco, che diventava rosso dalla rabbia e che guardava Hermione con occhi pieni di gelosia.

- Draco… sta' calmo…non far caso, stanno soltanto...

- Stanno soltanto baciandosi! – scoppiò Draco, colmo di rabbia – Solo quello! Niente di più grave!! – Draco corse verso l'interno, lasciando Klaryn fuori, e colpì un mobile vecchio con tutte le sue forze, tanto da capovolgerlo e spaccargli una zampa.

- Draco!! – esclamò Klaryn entrando – Ma che hai fatto!!

- Tanto era vecchio – disse Draco dando un altro colpo con la gamba alla poltrona, e sedendosi in una più nuova, dato che quella stanza non era del tutto rovinata. Klaryn lo guardò con disapprovazione.

- Comunque non dovevi farlo – Draco sbuffò, come se non avesse ascoltato la Vitamor; Klaryn camminò verso la porta ed arrivata a questa si fermò. – Vieni o no? 

- Lasciami in pace – disse il ragazzo, guardando verso la porta del balcone, dove il sole del tramonto recitava i suoi ultimi raggi. Klaryn si offese, e senza dire una parola sparì nel nulla, come era di solito in lei.

Brutta mossa. Quando una Vitamor s'offende è da stare attenti. Può scaricare tutte le sue rabbie su una sola persona, o peggio, su molte. Però, anche sapendo questo, Draco non gliene fregava niente, pensava solo a quella dannata Hermione che gl'aveva fatto conoscere l'amore, e che in quel momento stava baciando il suo fidanzato.

Hermione si separò da Harry, molto lentamente, come se si svegliasse da un lungo sogno. Harry non rifiutò la separazione, e sorrise, vedendola fissamente agl'occhi.

- Lo sai che ti voglio tanto bene? – disse Hermione, con una voce seducente. – Non voglio che tu diffida di me per così poco.

- Certo – disse Harry, avvicinandosi al suo collo. – Però quel livido lo voglio coprire io con un mio bacio – Harry la baciò nel collo, molto teneramente, e con attenzione diede un altro succhiotto a Hermione. Questa non sentì nessun dolore, però ricordò amara e colpevolmente il bacio di Draco. Perché, perché le aveva fatto quello? Perché aveva giocato con lei? Perché l'aveva fatto confondere i sentimenti? Voleva forse farla sentire in colpa con Harry, e poi lasciarlo?! Perché?!

- Senti, Harry… rientriamo, per piacere…? – chiese Hermione molto dolcemente. Harry le baciò una guancia.

- E va bene – disse, e la mollò, per introdursi di nuovo nella stanza. Hermione diede un ultimo sguardo alla torre dei Serpeverde, ma Draco non c'era più e neanche l'altra ragazza. 

- Chissà dove si sono cacciati quei due? – disse, con certa rabbia nella pronunziazione.

*

Ormai era tarda sera ad Hogwarts, che tra un po' finirebbe il giorno di San Valentino. Tutti erano a letto e avevano un sorriso bello stampato in faccia, soprattutto le ragazze, per tutte le cose emozionanti trascorse quel magico giorno. Però c'era una di loro che non riusciva a dormire, e che non aveva nessun sorriso, e quella era proprio Pansy Parkinson.

Quel giorno non era riuscita per un'altra volta dire a Draco che lo amava. Quel ragazzo l'aveva innamorata pazza due anni fa, però il ragazzo non le faceva caso, e piuttosto, la trattava con molta indifferenza ed arroganza. Quello la faceva sentire molto peggio, e poi ancora quel giorno, s'era messa a piangere, in San Valentino.

Era successo proprio nel pomeriggio, finite le classi. La ragazza s'era trovata al ritorno Draco in una poltrona, con aria meditabonda, tutto da solo. Era stato il suo momento più pregiato per dirgli che lo amava, però aveva mandato in fumo tutti i suoi piani. 

Sedendosi accanto al ragazzo in un'altra poltrona, Pansy aveva iniziato a parlare su "che magico e carino questo giorno" e "non ti sembra che questa giornata tutti dovrebbero dichiararsi verso la persona amata?", e Draco non l'aveva fatto caso. Allora la ragazza aveva chiamato la sua attenzione, e Draco s'era arrabbiato, dicendole "Lasciami in pace, brutta pettegola! Non puoi stare un minuto senza rompere!!", e uscendo dalla Sala Comune, per dirigersi fuori ed andare alla torre più alta, appartenente ai Serpeverde. Pansy s'era sentita così male, in modo indiretto il ragazzo l'aveva scaricata, e quel trauma era troppo per lei. Se n'era andata correndo verso la sua stanza, vuota perché tutte le sue compagne erano state fuori, ed era rimasta a piangere per una bell'ora.

In quel momento allora era nella Sala Comune, da sola, pensando ancora a quello successo quel pomeriggio. Si sentiva così incapace, così male, da voler non esistere più... da allontanarsi da quel mondo per sempre.

Dei passi si udirono provenienti dalla porta del dormitorio dei ragazzi. Pansy si nascose sotto il lenzuolo che s'era portata dalla stanza, e s'accovacciò nella grande poltrona. La porta si chiuse e i passi si udirono un po' frettolosi. Il camino era acceso, e Pansy poté vedere chi si dirigeva verso l'uscita…era Draco.

Pansy si tolse il lenzuolo, e fissò Draco che stava per uscire, quando parlò.

- Dove pensi di andare? – disse, con tono di rimprovero. Draco rabbrividì, si voltò, e scorse Pansy seduta sul divano. Aggrottando la fronte, le rispose.

- Sono affari miei – disse Draco, mettendosi una giacca.

- E invece no – disse Pansy alzandosi, e dirigendosi verso Draco. – Io potrei dire che sei uscito a mezza notte se mi pare, e farti scoprire – poi strinse i pugni, come trattenendo la rabbia. Draco la vide con fastidio.

- Sei la solita rompiscatole, non cambierai mai – disse, e uscì dalla casa, oltrepassando la porta. A Pansy le si bagnarono gl'occhi, e si mise a piangere di nuovo, come quel pomeriggio.

*

Hermione si trovava nella Sala Comune di Grifondoro, presto sarebbe lo scoccar delle dodici. Stava lì, aspettando l'ora giusta per incamminarsi verso la Biblioteca, dove si troverebbe con Draco. Il ragazzo l'aveva incrociata alla fine della cena, e le aveva detto di trovarsi a mezzanotte nella Biblioteca, per parlare e chiarire le cose finalmente. Hermione per un momento aveva rifiutato l'offerta, non voleva infrangere le regole, però poi decise di sì.

In quel momento erano un quarto alle dodici. Hermione si mise il mantello dell'invisibilità, preso senza che Harry lo sapesse, e oltrepassò il ritratto della Signora Grassa.

Scese delle scale con molta cautela, guardandosi intorno, per vedere se trovava Gazza o la sua gatta in giro. Finalmente arrivata alla porta della Biblioteca, si tolse il mantello, sentendosi libera. Aprì la porta con molta attenzione di non far rumore, e poi la chiuse.

- Ehi Malfoy – disse Hermione, camminando lentamente guardandosi da tutte le parti e cercando Draco in quella biblioteca scura, illuminata solo dai raggi di luna che passavano dalle grandi finestre. Nessuno rispose.

- Di qua – si udì dopo un po', proveniente da un tavolo nascosto dietro uno scaffale. Hermione andò da quella parte, e illuminato dai raggi della luna, si trovava Draco Malfoy.

- Ma perché ti sei cacciato in una parte così nascosta? – disse Hermione, sedendosi davanti a lui. A Draco apparve un piccolo ghigno in faccia.

- Ma mi sembra ovvio – sussurrò udibilmente, spostandosi delle ciocche di capelli davanti agl'occhi. – Vuoi che ci becchino così facilmente? Mi è sembrato più sicuro qua – Hermione arrossì, per non aver ragionato su una cosa così facile – Bah, a volte, voi intelligenti non capite le cose più semplici…

- Beh – disse Hermione – cosa volevi dirmi? Per qualcosa m'hai portata qui, no? – Draco parve arrossire sotto lo splendore della luna, e tolse lo sguardo dagl'occhi di Hermione.

- Beh…di noi due, ovviamente... mi è sembrato che la situazione non è ancora conclusa né chiara – Hermione pensò che aveva ragione, da tanto tempo voleva chiarire le cose e quel pomeriggio si era distratta.

- Hai ragione – sussurrò.

- Allora, cosa vuoi sapere? – chiese Draco, sbadigliando. Hermione per un momento parve confusa, Draco era stato quello che le aveva detto di incontrarsi e parlare, però capì all'istante che Draco aveva vergogna di iniziare.

- Questo pomeriggio t'ho chiesto se m'amavi veramente, quand'eri sotto la pozione Sinceratrio – disse d'un fiato – e tu hai risposto di sì, però m'è sembrato troppo alla leggera allora non mi sono convinta – Draco non la guardava in faccia, si concentrava solo sui moscerini che si congelavano oltre la finestra. – Ma mi stai ascoltando?!

- Certo, certo – disse Draco, facendo finta di stare attento di nuovo. – Allora non sei convinta se ti amo o no? – Hermione arrossì.

- No – disse, senza preamboli. – Sono confusa – allora Draco la guardò seriamente agl'occhi, sedendosi per bene. Hermione sentì il suo cuore battergli forte.

- Scusa se non sono stato chiaro – disse in un sussurro – però questo è meglio se lo deduci da te stessa – Draco s'alzò, molto imbarazzato, con l'intenzione d'andarsene. Hermione non s'aspettava tale mossa.

- Ehi! – esclamò Hermione, seguendo Draco al giro dell'angolo dello scaffale – Ma che ti prende? Sono venuta qua solo per questo?! Guarda che voglio delle spiegazioni!! Voglio che tu mi dica chiaro e tondo se questa faccenda è vera o no!! Voglio la verità!!! – Draco si voltò, col solito ghigno in faccia, come se fosse divertito da quell'ira di Hermione.

- _L'erba voglia non cresce nemmeno nel giardino del re _– fu tutto quello che disse, stava per andarsene, però Hermione s'alzò e lo prese da un braccio con molta forza.__

- Non te la svignerai così facilmente, Malfoy – disse colma di rabbia, vedendo la faccia turbata di Draco. – Sei stato tu a creare questa situazione. Sei stato tu a baciarmi. Ed io voglio delle spiegazioni – Draco tolse lentamente la mano di Hermione dal suo braccio, e non se ne andò, anzi, s'avvicinò molto alla faccia di Hermione, senza toglierli lo sguardo dagl'occhi color marrone.__

- C-che pensi fare…? – disse Hermione tremando dal freddo e dalla paura, il cuore gli batteva molto forte, tanto che stava per uscirle dal petto. Draco la prese per le braccia, sentì il respiro agitato ed esaltato della ragazza, e sfiorò le sue labbra, con tanto di permesso, baciandola.__

Per una frazione di secondo Hermione pensò che non aveva più scampo e che dovrebbe sottoporsi a quel bacio. Ma dopo pensò ad Harry, alla situazione in cui si trovava, e pensò che Draco stava cercando di distrarla. Dopo dieci secondi o meno, la ragazza separò rapidamente le labbra da quelle di Draco, e una sberla bella rossa rimase stampata nella guancia sinistra di Draco.

- Ma chi ti credi di essere? Stupido che non sei altro! – quasi gridò Hermione, con tanto di rabbia. Come poteva baciarla, in una situazione di confusione come quella, senza neanche chiarire le cose e, anzi, confondendola di più? 

Draco non disse nulla, solo guardò da un'altra parte, con la mano nella guancia sinistra. Quell'atteggiamento fu il colmo per Hermione, alla ragazza le scivolarono via delle lacrime, piene di odio e di tristezza.

- Come ti permetti... di giocare con i miei sentimenti? – singhiozzò Hermione, con tanto di sofferenza. Draco la vide, vide quei occhi color marrone per la prima volta bagnati dalle lacrime. Forse l'aveva fatta piangere negl'anni precedenti, però, in quel momento, la vedeva piangere, per la prima volta. E si sentì colpevole.

- S…scusami... – sussurrò Draco.

- Ma com'è possibile, com'è possibile?! Perché, dopo tanti anni d'insulti e rancore, dopo tanti litigi, mi vieni a dire che mi ami e mi baci, così, come se soltanto fosse un gioco?! Perché, quando finalmente avevo conosciuto l'amore, sei apparso tu, a rovinare il mio rapporto con Harry? – Draco guardava fissamente gl'occhi di Hermione, che singhiozzava, e che sembrava soffrire più che in qualunque altra situazione. La ragazza lo guardava negl'occhi, perché le stava facendo tutto quello?! Proprio nel più bello della sua vita…

- Ti odio, ti odio, TI ODIO!! – gridò infine, pigliando il mantello dell'invisibilità, e oltrepassando la porta della Biblioteca. 

**N/A:** Grazie mille per i vostri commenti, davvero vi ringrazio moltissimo. Spero ancora molti di più. 


End file.
